Vestra
Vestra, formerly known as Adelgunde Schroeder, is one of the Four Cardinal Witches in the Land of Oz. She is the ruler of the Winkie Country, the west quadrant of the land, where she enforces a cruel regime and plots to overthrow the Wizard of Oz. Appearance Vestra is a tall and intimidating woman, her skin a shade of fluorescent green (though it is described as pale yellow in another scene). Her hair is raven black and is oftentimes tied in a bun. Vestra is most commonly found wearing billowing black robes and a wide-brimmed, pointed black hat. Her eyes are a shiny black, and thus will sometimes reflect the colors of light around her. As a human, Adelgunde Schroeder (as she was known) was described as a pale girl, her black hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were bright green, of the same visage as Vestra's skin. Dorothea states that Adelgunde emitted a very strange, dark aura. History Adelgunde Schroeder was a young German girl who was brought to Oz sometime in the 1600s; not much of her history and life before her abduction is known. She, along with her elder sister Elfriede, were transported to Oz, and with no means to return to their former lives, decided to make the best of their situation. Elfriede and Adelgunde, after spending a month or so in Munchkinland, where they were adopted by Lazmaria (the Good Witch of the East), decided to visit Ozma and Pastoria in the Emerald City, as many believed the royal family would be able to send them back to Germany. Lazmaria discouraged their beliefs, stating that it broke her heart they were so eager to return to Earth. Elfriede and Lazmaria later had a quarrel that led to a physical altercation, and the two sisters set off to the Emerald City, leaving Munchkinland in spite. The King and Princess proved unable to aid the sisters. Elfriede left calmly, while her sister cursed the two, stating them as phonies and had no right to rule. After this, the two sisters split up, and both were ensnared by the dark forces of Oz, and slowly degenerated into the newest Wicked Witches. The only memories Austra and Vestra had of each other was that they were once sisters. While Austra led her conquest into Munchkinland, Vestra attacked the West. With the help of her strong magic, and the Winged Monkeys she enslaved, the Witch killed nearly all of the population, and slew Gloma, the Good Witch of the West, burying her in an accursed tomb located in a forest south of her former castle. Vestra enslaved the remainder of the Winkie people, and forced many of them to become her footsoldiers and warriors. She took residence in Citraus, the Yellow Castle and capital of the West, where she constantly oversees the desolate country she rules. By the time Dorothea entered Oz, the Witch was plotting an invasion of the Emerald City, along with her sister Austra, but the Wicked Witch of the East was obviously killed due to being crushed by Dorothea's house. Enraged at her sister's death, the Witch later planned to take the East for herself as well, and sought Austra's ruby shoes, but was proved unable to do so by Locasta's interference. The Wizard later tasks Dorothea, Krow, the Woodman, the Cowardly Lion, and Trey to slay the Wicked Witch, as he is aware of her plan to attack the Emerald City, and he will return Trey and Dorothea home, and also provide their other three companions with what they desire. The five enter the West, and Vestra immediately catches sight of them, sending a swarm of bees, a pack of wolves, and a section of the Winkie Army after them, only for them to fail every single time. Vestra then sends the Winged Monkeys, who prove to be able to carry out her task. The five are imprisoned at Citraus, where the Witch plans to sacrifice them all, save for Dorothea, who bears the pentagonal mark signifying she will become the Wicked Witch of All Oz. When the five attempt to escape the castle, Vestra stops them, planning to harness Dorothea's power and to snatch the ruby shoes. She tries to torment her by setting Krow alight, but Dorothea accidentally spills water on the Witch. Vestra, a creature of the dry and arid, is melted to a puddle of blood, viscera, and ruined robes, saving the Winkies from their tyrant. Vestra is later alluded to by Dorothea when she confronts the Gnome King and his Configuration of All Oz, claiming that the yellow quadrant of the configuration reminded her of the hazardous yellow flames of the Witch and the dry grassland she ruled. Personality The Witch was a cruel, wicked woman, holding true to her name. She saw little value in the lives of those around her, but was delighted by their pain and suffering. Very difficult and stubborn, it was hard for someone to disagree with her as they'd surely be met with death. Very clever and cunning, she devised schemes which could rarely be overcome, and even if they were, it was due to coincidence (such as Dorothea pouring water upon her in an attempt to save Krow). Vestra was also very tenacious, and tried her absolute hardest to complete her goals. One of her flaws was her inability to realize she has failed in any situation, and whenever she did, acted completely delusional and blamed it upon the littlest circumstance, rather than admitting her mistakes. Trivia * It is said the reason Vestra was killed by water is because she relinquished all her blood and all that is watery within her in her crusade of darkness; she strangely shunned the element of Water. It is implied that her personal element was Fire, but Glinda argued Poison was her forte. * * * * *